The Window of My Room
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Era assim toda a manhã... sempre na mesma hora... sempre na mesma direção... Eu e aquele estranho tão conhecido...Estranho que eu não pude deixar de amar...


**The Window Of My Room**

Os olhos lânguidos em um tom violeta misterioso fixaram-se em um único ponto através da janela morna. Não sei bem que ponto era esse, porém eles demoraram a desviar para as ruas agitadas.

Era assim toda a manhã... sempre na mesma hora... sempre na mesma direção...

Apesar de estarem aparentemente esgotados pelo mesmo cenário, eles voltavam a fazê-lo... sempre... Não importando o tempo... Fazemos a mesma coisa... Ele olha algo interessante em meu prédio, eu o olho fitar esse algo.

Assim mesmo... E por mais monótono que possa parecer esse nosso cotidiano, é sempre bom pensar à noite, antes de deixar que o sono me leve, que no outro dia, não importando as circunstâncias, ele estará lá... Atrás daquele vidro impenetrável... pronto para deixar-me lhe fitar por alguns instantes.

Não sei bem como ele é... Nunca o vi na rua ou em lugar algum, a não ser por detrás daquele mesmo vidro antigo. Também nunca o vi sorrindo... é sempre a mesma expressão depressiva em sua face pálida.

Sei tão pouco sobre ele, mas o pouco que sei já me é o bastante... Já é o bastante para me fazer querer vê-lo no outro dia... E me sentir segura ao acariciar mentalmente as melenas negras... E deslizar os dedos pelos lábios calados... E me fazer amá-lo mais a cada dia que de passa.

Pode parecer ridículo ao se ouvir uma loucura como essa... de um estranho amor platônico... De um amor que tem suas bases em uma visão matutina... em uma figura incompleta escondida em seu casulo...

Pode parecer impossível... alguém amar dessa forma... Porém, não duvide de tudo o que lhe é dito. Eu sou capaz de amar desse louco jeito... De amar uma silueta masculina que vejo apenas uma vez ao dia... E que, para mim, parece o suficiente...

Só vê-lo... Sem poder tocar-lhe, ou sussurrar seu nome secreto... seu nome desconhecido... Eu sei que parece algo realmente improvável ou ilógico, só que é real... E bem real... Real até demais para mim...

Pude ver suas madeixas esvoaçarem, antes de sua silueta sumir outra vez. Sorri por um longo tempo... E um suspiro apaixonado escapou de meus lábios felizes... Lábios levemente mordidos ao que meu corpo escorregou, fazendo-me sentar junto do tapete ao lado da cama.

A manhã era sempre igual... E era aquela a exata parte de que eu mais gostava em meu dia... que eu mais gostava em toda minha vida... O momento mais precioso para uma garota realmente apaixonada, assim como eu...

#Mas os dias estão frios sem você  
Eu quero te ver diariamente  
O que eu, supostamente, vou fazer?  
Agora eu tento encontrar a mulher em mim  
Mas eu não posso parecer estar encontrando um traço  
Oh baby (oh baby)  
Eu posso ser viciada em você#

-º-o-O-o-º- _Addicted To You – Utada Hikaru_-º-o-O-o-º-

Senti um leve toque gelado em minha mão. Rapidamente fitei o local vendo aqueles dois olhinhos pidões implorando por um passeio. Sorri levemente acariciando-lhe a cabeça. Os olhos brilharam e ele correu para fora de meu quarto.

Fui até a antiga escrivaninha de madeira pegando a coleira azul de dentro da primeira gaveta. Na segunda gaveta do mesmo cômodo pequei um rabicó e atei meu cabelo em um alto rabo de cavalo. Sorri para o reflexo na porta do guarda-roupa. É... eu consigo viver assim...

Fui até a porta da sala encontrando um agitado Akita a minha espera. Ele latiu alto oferecendo o pescoço. Ele realmente queria passear...

-Não fique tão eufórico, Chiisai... – sorri levemente abraçando-lhe com carinho – Nós já estamos indo...

Ele latiu outra vez parecendo ainda mais animado. Peguei as chaves, coloquei um tênis e saí para mais um passeio com meu único amigo. Sei que parece maluquice eu não ter mais nenhum amigo já que meu pai é uma das pessoas mais ricas do país... Porém as pessoas que se aproximam só querem se aproveitar disso.

Por isso eu não deixo que os outros se aproximem... Por isso eu vivo só...

Ele latiu novamente... Não estou só... Chiisai está comigo... Meu pequeno companheiro... meu grande amigo... Sorri deixando-o livre para correr pelo parque. Meu adorado... Meu único e precioso cão...

Ele afastou-se um pouco, correndo por todos os lados como uma criança xereta que está pela primeira vez em um lugar. O estranho é que é a vigésima vez que viemos a este parque nesta semana.

Ele latiu chamando minha atenção.

-O que? – fitei-o perto de outro Akita de mesmo tamanho.

Estaria ele com uma namorada? Sorri vendo-os brincar pela grama verdinha. Duas pequenas crianças rolando e correndo... Ele latiu algumas vezes em minha direção como se quisesse chamar minha atenção.

Apenas sorri sentando-me embaixo de uma das árvores. Ele não pareceu gostar muito disso. Ele tornou a latir, e eu apenas lhe abanei. Em uma rápida corrida ele veio até mim, mordeu a barra da minha calça e puxou-a com força.

-Vá brincar, Chiisai... eu espero aqui...

Ele latiu e eu sorri acarinhando-lhe o pêlo. Ele virou-se para onde sua amiga estava. O dono dela a estava levando... Ele latiu ferozmente e saiu correndo atrás dela.

-Não! Chiisai! Volte aqui! – exclamei me levantando e correndo atrás dele.

Ele começou a latir para o dono do outro Akita, fazendo-o parar de andar. Ah! Ele havia ido longe demais!

-Pare com isso, Chiisai! Desculpe-me, ele só...! – as palavras congelaram em minha garganta ao que fitei o dono da nova amiga de Chiisai.

Era... ele...

#Eu acredito em você  
Eu desistiria de tudo  
Somente para lhe encontrar...  
Eu tenho que estar com você,  
Pra viver, respirar...  
Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim#

-º-o-O-o-º- _Taking Over Me - Evanescence_-º-o-O-o-º-

-Tudo bem... Eu entendo...

E o primeiro sorriso que eu o vi dando arrepiou-me completamente.

-Realmente... sinto muito... – falei enquanto meu coração agitava-se mais.

-Não se preocupe com isso! Yuki também gosta de...! Yuki! Volte aqui! – ele falou vendo a sua mascote sair junto com Chiisai.

-Ah... Esses dois... – suspirei fitando-os brincar outra vez.

-Parece que nunca se cansam... – ele sentou-se na grama. Deve ter resolvido esperar um pouco...

-Uhum... – desviei o olhar para ele.

Era mesmo como eu pensei... Tão encantador... E eu finalmente pude vê-lo sorrir... Uma leve curvatura dos lábios corados... E finalmente pude conhecê-lo... O alto rapaz de melenas negras e olhos violetas por quem me apaixonei... E devo tudo ao meu querido Chiisai...

-E então... – ele falou despertando-me dos pensamentos.

-O que?

-Por que não senta? – ele repousou os olhos cativantes em mim – Parece que eles vão demorar ainda...

-Não é má idéia... – sorri sentando-me ao seu lado.

-Humm... A dona do Chiisai tem nome? – ele pediu, fitando-me de soslaio.

-Kagome! – exclamei imediatamente – Higurashi... Higurashi Kagome... – falei tentando conter a euforia.

-Higurashi Yushiro é parente próximo?

-Meu pai... – falei desviando o olhar para os dois Akitas.

-Ele nunca falou que tinha uma filha...

-O conhece?

-Meu chefe...

-O que? – tornei a encarar-lhe a face sorridente.

Ah... se eu soubesse disso antes...

-Meu chefe... – ele repetiu aumentando o sorriso.

Mordisquei o lábio inferior tentando conter o riso que queria sair de todo jeito.

-Inacreditável... – falei respirando fundo. O sorriso que brotara em meus lábios não queria se apagar – Mas ele tampouco mencionou sobre você... para mim...

-Tachi Inu-Yasha... às suas ordens... – ele acrescentou, levantando-se e curvando-se.

-Hey! Pare com isso! – falei puxando-o para meu lado.

-Tudo o que desejar... – ele sorriu acomodando-se bem junto de mim.

Sorri gentilmente desviando o olhar para nossas mascotes.

Foi desse modo que permanecemos por infindáveis minutos... Naquele silêncio aconchegante e magistral. Não precisávamos de palavras para expressar o que sentíamos ou como nos sentíamos... Podíamos apenas ficar assim... um ao lado do outro, curtindo aquele momento... Aquele mágico momento...

-Posso contar um segredo? – ele pediu, despertando-me do devaneio.

-Pode sim...

-Jamais pensei... que fosse vê-la... em outro lugar que não fosse... a janela...

-Ja-janela? – balbuciei desviando meu olhar para sua face serena, confusa.

-Sabe... às vezes eu tentava me convencer de que você também podia me ver... – senti os olhos dele desvendando os segredos dos meus – Você deve estar achando que estou louco! – ele riu, levemente constrangido.

-Não estou! – sorri, sentindo meu coração batendo com mais força – Na verdade... o... o único motivo para que você me veja lá é... é... você... – sorri mais ao ver em seus olhos espanto – O que eu... O que eu não esperava era que você... que você também me visse lá...

-Incrível... – ele murmurou com um doce sorriso pintando os lábios.

-Muito... – devolvi o sorriso, sentindo uma de suas mãos tocarem minha face.

-Muito... mesmo... – ele aproximou-se mais, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem lentamente.

Encontrassem-se timidamente em um beijo delicado. Que aos poucos se tornou mais intenso e cálido. O beijo que eu aguardei pacientemente... E que em minha mente já havia vagado diversas vezes...

#Amanhã de manhã o sol vai lhe seguir por onde você for  
Isto me faz me segurar para conter minha respiração  
Mas o meu coração não lhe culpa  
Há algo que você não sabe  
Apaixonei-me por você#

-º-o-O-o-º- _My Sweetie - BoA_-º-o-O-o-º-

-Eu... – murmurei após nos afastarmos um pouco – preciso... – um estranho medo apoderou-se de mim – ir... – levantei-me rapidamente – Preciso ir! Chiisai! – exclamei correndo até ele – Vamos... temos muito o que fazer...

-Kagome... – senti sua mão quentinha repousar em meu ombro.

-Si-sim? – pedi enquanto minha face afogueava-se.

-Você... vai à festa do seu pai?

-E-eu... – balbuciei, a voz tremendo – Talvez... – finalizei após respirar fundo.

-Vou estar esperando ansiosamente por você... – ele sorriu e beijou-me os lábios – Venha Yuki...

-Também esperarei... por você... – sussurrei vendo-o se afastar com a Akita. Chiisai latiu – Temos que ir... – falei acordando do transe e começando minha caminhada.

Uma longa caminhada...

-º-o-O-o-º-

-Tudo bem... – fingi um suspiro cansado – Já que você insiste, papai...

-"Os convidados já estão chegando e... – Olá, Tachi! – você não pode demorar demais!"

-Tudo bem... já estou indo... – falei saindo de meu carro – Até logo, pai...

-Até logo, anjinho...

-Bem logo... – sorri guardando o celular na bolsa, fechando o carro e ativando o alarme.

Papai não fazia idéia de que eu já estava parada na frente de sua casa, apenas esperando o momento certo de entrar. Esperando a chegada da única pessoa que eu conhecia além dos meus familiares.

Adentrei o salão de festas e minha mãe correu para me abraçar. Retribuí o afeto, enquanto analisava o rapaz que conversava com meu pai... O rapaz que roubara meu coração secretamente...

-Veja quem chegou! – papai exclamou quando parei ao seu lado – Tachi, essa é a minha menininha!

-Prazer, Senhorita Higurashi! – ele curvou-se.

-O prazer é todo meu... – respondi imitando-o.

-Desculpem-me pela intromissão, mas... Preciso conversar um pouco com o senhor, Higurashi. – falou um homem realmente estranho.

-Licença... – papai falou se distanciando, junto com mamãe e o homem.

-Então você veio... – Inu-Yasha sussurrou começando a andar.

-Eu não queria deixá-lo esperando... – respondi caminhando ao seu lado.

-Que bom... – ele sorriu seguindo até a sacada – Caso contrário eu ficaria muito triste...

-E essa é uma das maneiras que eu não quero vê-lo... – falei escorando-me ao seu lado na mureta.

-Bom saber... – ele murmurou repousando o braço em meus ombros.

-Fiquei feliz em saber... que você e meu pai... se dão bem... – fitei-lhe de soslaio e ele sorriu.

-Bem o suficiente pra você?

-Pra mim sim, mas... – respirei fundo analisando o céu, calmamente – Não sei se ele estaria preparado para... para me ver... Ah, você sabe...

-Sei... – ele escorou-se de costas na mureta e acarinhou-me a face – Mas isso não importa realmente, importa?

-Há quanto tempo conhece meu pai?

-Seis meses.

-Talvez para ele importe...

-Pra você importa?

-Não...

-Então não tem importância... – ele sorriu levemente, o que me fez rir baixinho – Ou será que tem?

-Acho que não...

-Que bom... – ele aumentou o sorriso deixando o dedão repousar carinhosamente sobre meus lábios – Você está linda, sabia?

-Não... – murmurei fracamente ao sentir seu braço deslizando por minhas costas.

-Pois está...

-Obrigada...

Senti-me aconchegada com ele tão perto... Protegida... Protegida como ninguém mais me fazia sentir... Sentia-me feliz por saber que ele se importava...

E acima de tudo...!

-Tachi...

-Papai...? – sussurrei virando-me na direção da janela.

-Peço que se retire agora... E que passe na empresa segunda-feira pegar seus pertences... – a seriedade de suas palavras manteve-me presa ao chão.

-Como quiser... – Inu-Yasha falou tão seriamente quanto ele e desapareceu na multidão.

-Sorte que seu amigo Houjo me avisou... Mais um aproveitador, hein?

-Não, papai! – finalmente algo começou a sair de meus lábios – O Inu-Yasha...! Ele não...! Ele não...!

-Agora ficará tudo bem, minha querida...

-Papai o Inu-Yasha não estava abusando de mim!

-Se não estava, não teria saído.

-Ele fez o que mandou, pois admira o senhor! Ele não queria arrumar confusão! Ele...! Ele...! – respirei fundo segurando minha bolsa firmemente – Só quero que saiba que Inu-Yasha e eu nos conhecemos ontem. Ele não sabia de quem eu era filha antes de começarmos a conversar... E também quero que saiba... que eu amo o Inu-Yasha...

-O que...?

-Nos vemos outro dia, papai... – finalizei começando a andar.

E andei...

Andei até as profundezas da minha alma, para tentar restaurar o restinho de mim que se partiu. Tentar reviver o coraçãozinho que morreu de dor... Tentar... Tentar acordar desse pesadelo...

#Todos nós cometemos enganos  
Todos nós chegamos a repentinas paradas  
Mesmo uma pequena pedra poderia nos fazer tropeçar  
Acreditamos nas palavras de outras pessoas,  
Nas mãos de outras pessoas  
Ainda assim, no final, estamos sozinhos#

-º-o-O-o-º- _Hiiragi – Do As Infinity_-º-o-O-o-º-

Fui até a janela de meu quarto... Com medo, abri-a lentamente. Era a mesma hora... O mesmo local... Só que... Só que... Olhei outra vez para o relógio, deixando meu corpo cair ao lado da cama.

Ele não estava lá...

E era isso que eu temia depois de ontem... Depois... depois... daquilo... Senti meu coração se apertar mais e mais, então não agüentei... Deixei que os soluços ecoassem por meu quarto e que as lágrimas rolassem por minha face.

Ouvi o resmungo baixo e triste de Chiisai ao meu lado. Sentei-me direito para poder fitá-lo se aconchegar perto de mim. Sorri levemente acarinhando-lhe algumas vezes.

Pulei ao ouvir a campainha soar alto. Chiisai latiu alegremente e com o rabo abanando foi até a porta. Latiu outra vez...

Suspirei longamente enxugando os olhos com as mãos. Cansada, fui até a porta para a qual Chiisai não parava de latir. Abri-a com calma assustando-me.

-Bom dia, Kagome... – ele sorriu levemente. Meu estômago rodopiou.

-B-bom dia... – respondi com a voz falhada.

-O que foi? – ele enrugou o cenho, pensativo – Por que estava chorando?

Meus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente enquanto meu coração aumentava a velocidade do batimento. Senti-as escorrerem quentes pela face visivelmente inchada. As lágrimas que eu tentei evitar...

-Inu... Yasha... – murmurei enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com força.

-Você está bem? – pude sentir seus braços me envolverem carinhosamente e sua voz soar preocupada.

-Eu estava com tanto medo! – apertei-lhe mais.

-Medo de que? – o tom usado estava mais preocupado ainda.

-De perder você... – murmurei começando a soluçar.

-Fique calma... estou aqui... – ele pareceu tranqüilizar-se – Estou bem aqui...

E tudo isso aconteceu por um mero acaso... Algo que forçou nossos olhos a fitarem uma mesma direção... E todo o ritual que eu pensava que ele fazia, ele pensava que era eu que fazia... E todos os encontros silenciosos entre nós, foram feitos por um maroto destino ensandecido.

E a resposta para a pergunta que mais rodopiava em minha mente finalmente foi respondida... O motivo de ele olhar todo dia, na mesma hora, para o mesmo local, estava bem debaixo do meu nariz... "Eu" era a resposta que eu procurava... "Eu" era quem ele via... "Eu" era por quem ele se apaixonara... Eu...

#Como um arco-íris sobre a lua  
O amor é o milagre que encontrei você  
A única pessoa que eu estava procurando  
Era você, eu entendi minhas lágrimas#

-º-o-O-o-º- _Rainbow Moon – Namie Amuro_-º-o-O-o-º-

**-º-o-O-o-º-**

Oioioioioiiiiiiii!!!!

Mais uma mini-fic que estava escondidinha...

Espero que tenham gostado... xDDD

Kissuuuusss!!!


End file.
